Fireflies
by gotdemmovelikeschmidt
Summary: sequel to Butterflies: Nessie is growing up and has a decision between her two bestfriends that will follow her for all of eternity. So who will it be Jake, her imprint, or Dom, the bestfriend? But what happens when a pregnancy changes everything?
1. Introduction to the Lochness Monster

**heyy guys! im really excited to be back with my sequel to Butterflies! That story got way more reviews then I ever expected! So thanks soo much to all of you! But it wouldn't have been as good without my beta Saralynn, who is helping mee again with this story! This story is orignal and something I came up with myself! I hope you all like it!**

**DISCLAIMOR- DONT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Fireflies

**Ch.1-Introduction to the Lochness Monster**

**Renesmee POV**

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen but the only one who over really calls me

Renesmee is my mommy. Everyone else like daddy, Jakey, and Dom call me Nessie.I am 7 years old.

My story is different than many others considering I am a half vampire. You

see my father Edward Cullen was a vampire when he and my family adopted my

mother Bella Swan, into their family when they found her alone in the woods.

The Cullens raised her and Daddy became her bestfriend. They eventually fell

in love and had me! There's also Amy and Cory. They were the same as my

parents; Amy was a human, and Cory was a vampire. They eventually fell in love as well and had Cassie and Dominic

I have three best friends; Jakey who is a werewolf. He and my mommy used to be bestfriends-and still are- which is how I met him. My other two bestfriends are Cassie and Dom, who I mentioned earlier. They are twins, and are just like me. Half human, half vampire.

Jakey gave me my nickname, Nessie because he thought Renesmee was a mouthful.

Momma doesn't like it too much. She says he nicknamed me after the Lochness

Monster. I don't really mind but Daddy says Momma is starting to like it after 7 years.

Dom, Cassie and I are all in the same 2nd grade class and don't have many

friends besides each other. I don't really mind but sometimes I think Dom and

Cassie do. Daddy and Uncle Cory say its because we are so much smarter than

the other kids. Sometimes the other kids play with us but mostly they keep

their distance.

Sometimes at home Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper tease me saying that Dom and

Jakey are my boyfriends. Of course I disagree, because that would just be

silly.

Anyhow, that's my little story.

* * *

**So that was a short intro to Nessie and where the story will be starting! I can't wait to see all reviews and favorites, etc. I am open to any suggestions! And will try to answer all the reviews! Hope you all enjoyed**


	2. Summertime

**heyy guys! thanks a lot to all of you who reviewed, favorited, etc. it means a lot to me! i hope you all enjoy ch.2**

**disclaimor- i don't own twilight but Amy, Dom, Cory, and Cassie are mine.**

* * *

Fireflies

**Ch.2- Summertime**

**RPOV**

RPOV

I sat in my 2nd grade classroom watching the clock waiting for the final bell so I could start enjoying summer with my family and friends. I couldn't wait for Jake and Seth to take Cassie, Dom and I to the beach tomorrow. Then we're all going on vacation to Disney World where Alice says it won't be sunny for a week, so everyone will be able to ride with me.

Ring!

The bell sounded and the class jumped out of their seats and stormed out the door. Dom, Cassie and I were more towards the back of the madness. We walked outside, where it was about 70 degrees with an overcast so our parents were there to pick us up.

"How was school, baby?" Momma said, as she hugged me. Everyone at school knew my Momma and Daddy as my brother and his girlfriend. And Cory and Amy were just about the same but Cassie and Dom were Amy's brother and sister.

"Boring! I am so happy it's over!" I chirped, as I went for a hug from just smiled crookedly at me.

"Ness, how would you like it if Dom and Cassie spent the night with us since you have to get up early tomorrow to go to the beach with Jacob and Seth?" Daddy asked, I nodded eagerly.

Momma smiled. "Good, because I already talked to Amy and Cory and they said it's fine. We just have to get their stuff from Cory's car." I smiled, then ran over to Dom and Cassie as I watched Daddy and Cory head off towards Cory's car.

"I'm so excited, you guys are sleeping over tonight!" I said, when I reached them.

"I know, us too! There's so much we can do, we can play dolls and…" Cassie was cut off by her brother.

"Hey, I'm coming too. I don't wanna play dolls!" Dom told us.

"Okay," I said. "There's plenty of other stuff we can do, we can play in our tree house and watch movies!"

"That sounds much better!" Dom said, relieved. I smiled, then our dads walked back over with two bags, a pink one and a blue one.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Love you both!" Dom and Cassie said at the exact same time. They did it often, and it kinda freaked me out sometimes, but I guess it's just a twin thing. We walked over to the Volvo and Momma suggested we get a pizza. The three of us agreed and Daddy quickly headed towards a small pizza place called Ginos.

We sat in a booth with Momma and Daddy on one side and the three of us on the other. We started telling them about our day when the waitress came over. Daddy ordered 3 cokes for us and 2 waters for Momma and him to "drink." Then he ordered us each a slice of sausage pizza and French fries.

We told them some more stories about 2nd grade then our food came. We ate in silence then headed home. We went out to our tree house and decided to play pirates. Dom was captain and I was his 1st mate. Cassie was the intruder on our ship which was the tree house.

We played pirates until Aunt Alice decided to take us to a nearby park to play. There wasn't anyone there and we all decided to play house. I was the mom and Dom was the dad. Cassie was our daughter. Then it started to get dark so Aunt Alice took us back to my cottage.

We sat on the couch and started looking for a movie to watch. We all picked a movie we wanted to watch and put each disk face down on the carpet and randomly picked a movie. We ended up watching Cassie's choice which was Alvin and the Chipmunks. We went into the kitchen to get some soda and snacks like popcorn and cookies.

We watched the movie all the way through then went up to my room and Dom went to listen to my Daddy play his piano. Dom always liked to hear him play piano. He would just sit and listen like Momma and I would do sometimes. Cassie and I played dollies. We played dolls until 10 o'clock when Momma and Daddy tucked us into bed. The three of us could all fit in my bed. Cassie slept in the middle with Dom on the right and me on the left.

We fell asleep right away and woke up at 8. Cassie and I put on our tankinis. Mine was navy with red and white stripes on the top and Cassie's was black with blue, pink, orange, and purple plaid. Then we put our cover ups on over top.

We walked out to see Dom with his hair pushed up in the front as usual with his blue swim trunks on.

"Good Morning, guys." Momma greeted us as we entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Momma." I chirped.

"Morning, Aunty Bella." Cassie said.

"Good Morning." Said Dom.

"I made some pancakes and we have milk or orange juice."

"Thank you, Momma and I'll have some orange juice."

"Me too." Dom told Momma.

"I'll have some milk. Thank you."

We all sat at the table and silently ate. We thanked Momma again and went to watch some cartoons. Then we heard Jake and Seth approaching outside.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Thanks to my beta Saralynn! Reviews are appreciated!**

**~Ally**


	3. Beach Party!

****

heyy guys! thanks for all reviews from last chapter! this is thee longest chapter ive ever donee! i hope you all like it...

**DISCLAIMOR- do not own twilight**

* * *

Fireflies

**Ch.3- Beach Party!**

**RPOV**

"Who's ready for a beach party?" Seth said as he walked into our cottage. Cassie and Seth were bestfriends like Jake and me so she got up and jumped into his arms.  
"I am Sethie!" She said, smiling up at him.  
"Who isn't?" Seth said with a laugh. Just then Jake walked in.  
"Hi Jakey!" I said, going in for a hug like Cassie did.  
Dom stood and watched, "Hi Seth. Hi Jake." He said, blandly.  
"Hey kiddo." Seth walked over to him, doing a handshake of some sort. Dom liked Seth a whole lot better than he liked Jake. I have no clue why though.  
"Hey, Dom." Jake said as he put me down.  
"Okay, take your stuff and have fun." Momma said as she brought us our beach bags.  
"Bye, Momma. I love you." I said, taking my bag and giving her a hug and kiss.  
"Bye honey, I love you too."  
"Please be careful, princess." I heard a velvety voice say, then was sweeped up for a hug.  
"I will daddy. See you later. Love you." I said, giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
"Bye, dear. I love you too." He said, kissing my forehead.  
"Bye Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella." Dom and Cassie said at the same time; their twin thing.  
"Bye kids." Momma and Daddy said, then we got in the back of Jake's car that he made himself.  
Once we arrived at the uncrowded beach, we set up our stuff. Five chairs, one for each of us, with our towels laid across the top, with a blanket across the sand. We all took off our shoes and Amy and I took off our cover ups, before Jake and Seth chased us into the water.  
I splashed Jake, giggling. "Oh yeah, Ness?" He picked me up throwing me into deeper waters, knowing how well I can swim. I jumped on his back. We just played around until we started to get hungry.  
We all sat in our chair with a hot dog and fries from the small snack bar. More people started to arrive as we ate.  
"So you guys like second grade?" Seth asked, with his mouth full.  
Cassie laughed then answered, "I guess it was okay. Most of the work was really easy for us though and none of the kids really liked us."  
"Cause you guys are like freaking geniuses." Said Quil who walked up behind us with Claire and Embry. Claire was also 7 and whenever we hung out with the pack, the four of us would play together. Claire has long, straight, shiny black hair that was about halfway down her back, with tan skin and dark brown eyes like Cassie and I.  
We all laughed and greeted them. They sat down with us and started talking more about school and the bonfire tonight.  
"Claire, wanna come boogey boarding with us?" Dom asked, after we finished eating.  
"Sure." So the four of us took our boards, and ran out into fairly deep water. Jake, Seth, Quil, and Embry kept their eyes on us. They even took pictures to show our parents. After we finished, the four of them wanted to play volleyball with us.  
So it was us kids versus them four. It wasn't even a close game. But it was super fun anyway. They took more pictures to show our parents, then we made sandcastles in the sand.  
At around 5 o'clock, we went to the Clearwaters' house so we could get changed to go to the bonfire. I left my curly hair down, and Leah, who has always liked us kids, straightened my bangs so they weren't all curled up on my forehead. Then I wore a plain white shirt with a butterfly on it, with jean shorts and white matching sandals.  
Cassie had on a blue Hello Kitty shirt with jean shorts and flip flops. Claire also wore a plain shirt but hers was black with jean shorts and sparkly converse. Dom just wore a green shirt with plaid shorts and Nike sneakers with of course his hair gelled up in a biff.  
Jake and Seth just wore tan cargo shorts with no shirts. They never wear shirts, and I always wonder how they don't get cold. Leah wore a black tank top with white shorts and black sandals. She grew out her hair so it was little past her tan shoulders. She only wore a little bit of make up and looked really pretty.  
We all walked toward the bonfire, where we saw Sam, Emily; who was pregnant with her first child, Paul, Jared and Kim. Then there was Billy, Sue, and Quil's grandfather. I sat in between Leah and Dom since Jake went to go sit with Sam. Sam was trying to stop phasing so he could grow with Emily and their child. That would leave Jake as Alpha.

We all roasted hot dogs over the fire, which were much better than the hot dogs we had at lunch. Sam sent Quil and Embry to get some soda and water. Sam didn't allow the pack to drink at bonfires, mostly because they were frozen at an age under 21. No one seemed to mind though.  
The wolves ate more hotdogs than anyone could ever imagine. But we're used to seeing them eat lots of food from Jake and Seth always being around.  
After we all finally finished eating, we had some s'mores and more soda before the elders started the legends. They told Claire's favorite story, the story of the third wife.  
"Nessie?" Leah whispered. I looked up at her. "Are you tired?"  
I was tired, today had been a long but fun day for all of us kids, I'm sure. "Yes." She smiled at me. Something she didn't do too often.  
"Ask the others." So I turned and asked Dom, Cassie and Claire. They all sleepily nodded at me.  
"They're tired too," I said to Leah, who nodded.  
"Okay, why don't you all say good bye to everyone and I will take you home so Jake and Seth can stay. I'm awfully tired myself so I was going to leave soon too. I'll let them know." I nodded and she walked off towards Jake, I saw him nod so I started saying good-bye to everyone as did the others.  
I got a hug from Jake, Kim, Seth, and Emily then started towards Leah's car. She dropped off Claire first, then headed towards the Collin/Vilino house.  
"Can I go say hi to Aunt Amy and Uncle Cory?" I asked Leah.  
"Sure thing, kiddo." Leah said.  
So the three of us walked up to the door, and Amy and Cory looked surprised to see me.  
"Hi mom. Hi dad." Cassie and Dom said, then headed towards their rooms yelling down the stairs, "Bye Nessie, today was so fun!"  
"Bye guys, I had fun too!" I said, then gave Amy and Cory hugs.  
"Hi, Nessie, how was your day?" Aunt Amy asked.  
"It was really fun. Want to see?" She nodded and I pressed my palm to her cheek.  
"Looks like a lot of fun!" She said.  
"Do you want to see Uncle Cory?"  
"Sure, why not." He said and I pressed my hand to his face, replaying today's events in my mind. "That does look like fun!"  
"Well I got to go, Leah's waiting! See you guys soon! Love you both!" They shouted a bye behind me and I got back into Leah's car. "Sorry I took so long."  
"It's okay, Ness." Then she started towards the cottage. "Bye Ness, tonight was fun."  
"Yah it was, bye Leah." Then I surprised her by hugging her and heading into the house, she sat there shocked for a moment then headed off. "Hi Momma!" I said, running into her arms.  
"Hi baby girl! How was your day?" She asked me, after letting go of me.  
"Amazing!" I said, then putting my palm to her face, I noticed Daddy walked in but kept concentrated.  
"Well looks like an exciting day." Daddy said, after I was done. "I sure wish those wolves would put a shirt on once in a while though," he muttered lightly.  
"It was." I told him, ignoring the part about Jake and Seth, and gave him a hug. Momma smiled.  
"Why don't we get you to bed. Aunt Alice wants to shop tomorrow for our vacation." Momma said, then Daddy picked me up carrying me into my bedroom, then gently laying me in my bed.  
"Night Momma, love you. Night Daddy, love you." I said, getting under my covers.  
"Good Night, princess. I love you too. Sleep well." Daddy said, then kissed my head and left the room.  
"Nighty night, sweetheart, don't let the bed bugs bite. I love you." Momma also kissed my head and left turning off the lights.  
I fell asleep shortly after with pleasant dreams.

* * *

**hope you all liked it! ill be on vacation for a week so my next update might take a while! thank you to my beta Saralyn! **

**~alllly!**


	4. Disney World

**heyy! im back! this was a realllly fun chapter for me sincee i've been to disney world likee 10 times. i reallly hope you all enjoy it. thanks to everyone who reviews and favorites, etc. **

**DISCLAIMOR- I dont own twilight nor do i own disney world. isnt my life depressing, i dont own any of the fun stuff :P**

* * *

Fireflies

**Ch.4- Disney World**

**RPOV**

I ran off the plane at a human speed. I could hear my mother laugh at my excitement from behind me. Momma, Daddy, and I flew down in first class while the rest of my family including Jake and Seth drove here. And with the way they drove that meant they were already here.

Aunt Amy and Uncle Cory would be flying down early tomorrow and I just can't wait for them to get here. I walked to the baggage claim with Daddy while Momma went to find Uncle Jasper who drove Daddy's Volvo down. Daddy would've drove the three of us here but I don't enjoy driving this far.  
Daddy grabbed our three suitcases and gave me the smallest one to pull. We walked out to where Momma and Uncle Jasper were and put our things in the trunk. Then Daddy and Momma got in the front and Uncle Jasper and I sat in the back.

"Are you excited, princess?" Uncle Jazz said, quietly next to me. He was a quiet man but he was always super fun for me to be around. Emmett thinks he's my favorite uncle but Jasper is. Uncle Em can get too loud and as Daddy says is always trying to make me chose wrong from right.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, making my father chuckle and my mother and uncle smile. "Daddy, can we go to a park today, pretty please?"

"I don't see why not."  
Daddy pulled up to the Valet Parking at the Boardwalk Resort and checked in. Then we started up to our room. The first person to barge through the door was Aunt Alice. She had come to help Momma unpack while Daddy and I sat on the couch watching some old Disney cartoons. After Momma and Aunt Alice had finished packing, Grandpa came in to talk to Daddy about which park we would all be going to tonight. They decided on Epcot. We could actually walk to Epcot so it was really easy to get there.

"Jakey, I am so super duper EXCITED!" Jake just laughed and we kept on walking down the path that lead us to the back entrance where all the countries where. Uncle Em had told me that I could go to all the different countries and make a mask. But we were going to wait for Dom and Cassie to get here.

We got our tickets for the week then headed inside of the park. We walked through the countries and got to the rides. Seth, Uncle Em, and I were the most excited.

"What do you wanna go on, sweetheart?" Aunt Rose asked. I looked around and saw a giant golf ball looking thing.

"I want to go on the golf ball." I told her, pointing to where it was.

Momma laughed. "Spaceship Earth, Renesmee."

"Oh." Then we all went on, it was kinda boring but it was fun to design my own future city. Next we went on the Ellen ride about energy, then Nemo.

We stopped to get some food but then kept on going we went on Test Track, Mission Space, the Imagination ride, then on Soarin'. Then we decided to stay for the fireworks. Daddy carried me back to the room after such an exciting day.

XXX

When I woke up, Jake and Seth wanted to take me to eat. We went to this restaurant called Spoodles that we found along the boardwalk. The breakfast food was really good!

We walked around the boardwalk for a bit then went back to my room where I found out that Dom and Cassie had gotten here just a little bit ago. We decided we would go to Magic Kingdom today.  
We walked to Epcot again and got on the monorail to Magic Kingdom. I could see the castle!

"Girls, we have a surprise waiting for you." Well when we got into the park, Momma and Aunt Amy took Cassie and I into the castle where the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique where we would get a make over to look like a princess. We both got the fairytale princess. I picked a Belle dress while Cassie got a Snow White dress.

Everyone complimented on how pretty we looked even Dom. Then we met Mickey and Minnie!  
Next we went on the rides, Space Mountain, Monster's Inc. Laugh Floor, Buzz Lightyear, Carousel of Progress, Snow White, Winnie the Pooh, Small World, Peter Pan's Flight, and a lot more.

Stopping for lunch and when Aunt Alice wanted to look in a store. We watched the castle show and the fireworks at night. It was another really fun day!

The next day, we just decided to go to Epcot for the countries then at night Aunt Alice, Daddy, Momma and I would go to DownTown Disney.I thought seeing all the countries was really fun! Then when we arrived at DownTown Disney, it was around one o'clock and I had to have lunch. So we went to this really cool restaurant called T-Rex. I even got to buy something from the giftshop there. We walked around the many stores, the big Disney one being my favorite until about seven thirty when Daddy had made dinner reservations at Fulton's Crabhouse. I got a filet mignon with mashed potatoes, and it was delicious!

next day we went to Animal Kingdom, there wasn't many rides that went on but the ones we did were Expedition Everest, and the Kilimanjaro Safari. Then we saw Finding Nemo- the Musical and Festival of the Lion King. We ate at the Rainforest Café then went back to Magic Kingdom because I wanted to do Splash Mountain and a couple other rides.

We spent the next two days at the water parks, Blizzard Beach and Typhoon Lagoon. We all loved the water parks. Then we went to Hollywood Studios at night to do Tower of Terror and see Fantasmic, also a few other things.

On our last night there we went to a restaurant called Magaritaville outside of Disney. It was inside of Universal Studios. We didn't do any rides there though. The next day was a really sad one for us kids. I mean, who in their right mind would ever want to leave Disney World? This was such a fun vacation and I wanted it to last forever! But it had to end.

So the next day, Momma, Daddy and I were dropped off at the airport by Aunt Rose and Uncle Em. I was kinda sad and mopey all day but they all understood. On the plane ride back, I listened to music, read, and slept. We got home late so Momma and Daddy tucked me into bed.

"Goodnight, Renesmee. I love you." Momma said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Night, sweetie. I love you." Daddy said, also kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Momma, Goodnight Daddy. Thank you for taking me on the best vacation ever! I love you both so much!" And I meant just that.

* * *

**okay so i was pretty happy with the way with that chapter, how about you? thanks to my beta, Saralyn. alright so next chapter they will probably be a little older. anyone have an age they would like to see? or any ideas for events? review or PM me them (:**

**~allly**


	5. Boy, Boys, Boys

**heyy guys, i know its been a really long time since i've updated but i wasnt really motivated to write. this chapter is for all of you reviewers, favorites, and subscribers. if it wasn't for you guys i would want to give up. so here is ch.5 and i really hope you guys like it.

* * *

**

Fireflies

**Ch.5- Boys, Boys, Boys**

**RPOV**

I sat in my sixth grade math class, barely listening to the teacher's words,

staring at my bestfriend across the room. Dom was sitting there next to

Olivia, the girl who he had a huge crush on. And since she hung out with my

group of friends, I knew that she liked him too. Why do I care so much all of

a sudden? I mean last year, I remember all the girls liking Dom when we first

moved here.

Cassie thinks I like him but she is just being ridiculous. I've known him my

whole life, why would I randomly start to like him now? I mean don't get me

wrong Dom is a good looking boy, with his hair pushed up in the front and

perfect white smile, but I don't like-like him or anything.

The bell for lunch rang and that meant I was headed for lunch. I walked into

lunch with one of my other bestfriends that I met last year, Paige. Everyone

at this school liked us a lot better than at the old school.

"How was math, Ness?" Paige asked from beside me as we walked into the

cafeteria.

"It was okay. How was Science?"

"Oh god, it was freaking hard as crap." Paige wasn't exactly what you would

call smart so the work was harder for her.

"That sucks." We finished getting our food and walked to our usual table with

Breanna, Cassie, Haley, Olivia, Taylor, and Allie. The guys sat a close-by

table. Dom sat with Billy, Cody, Mike, Anthony and Mark.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting down next to Cassie and Paige. All the girls

greeted me and Paige then started with our usual conversations.

"Oh my god, Dom was like definitely checking me out during math class day! He

is so hot!" Olivia blabbed on about Dom.

I just looked down at my food. Cassie sat there awkwardly as Olivia talked on

and on about her brother.

Once she had finished about Dom, Breanna told me cheerleading had been

canceled. Then we just talked about the first basketball game on Friday, the

first time we would be cheering. Well at least, Breanna, Haley and I would be

anyway.

After lunch was over, Cassie and I went to Science class together where we

worked with Dom and Mike. After easily finishing our assignment, I was headed

for English. Then the final bell rang so I was headed home.

I got into the front seat of my dad's Volvo, buckled my seat belt, and he

started towards the house.

"How was school today, Nessie?" He asked.

"It was okay, just boring is all." He nodded.

"Is something wrong love? You seem a little down today." He looked at me, then

back at the road ahead of him.

"No, nothing's wrong." I told him but he didn't believe me. We pulled up at

the cottage, I walked inside, said hi to mom, then went up to my room to do my

homework. I was done my homework in about 45 minutes.

"Can we go over to Grandpa Carlisle's house now?" I asked when I got

downstairs.

"Of course." Mom said. Then we all ran through the forest to the main house.

We walked inside, and I walked to the living room where Uncle Jasper and Uncle

Emmett were playing Rockband.

"Hey Nessie." Uncle Jasper said, staring at the TV.

"HI SQUIRT!" Uncle Emmett yelled.

"Hi guys, can I play?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

"Sure thing, Ness." Uncle Jasper said. "Guitar, drums, or singing?"

"Drums." Jasper nodded then we all started to play until I had to eat dinner.

Grandma had made me baked chicken with mashed potatoes.

After dinner, I went back to my game with my uncles, and daddy joined us. Dad

played one of the guitars as did Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett sang, and I played

the drums. We played until about 10 then we went home. I watched some TV then

fell asleep.

XXX

Friday, I woke up for another boring day at school, and put on a pair of jeans

and a shirt from Hollister with my Uggs. I left my hair down.

Mom dropped me off at school in her new Mercedes. I walked up to my homeroom,

and my day slowly went on as usual.

I sat with my friends at lunch, having to hear about Dom all through-out

lunch. Again. This time it was how she was going to ask him out because she is

a strong independent girl. I was actually happy when lunch was over.

After school, Paige, Cassie, Haley, and I were going to Breanna's house to get

ready to go to the basketball game. We just all hung out for a bit before I

started to curl Bre's hair. We all wore our hair in a high pony with a bow

that matched our uniform. Since it was a little chilly outside, we wore our

cheerleading sweatpants over.

Cassie and Paige just wore sweatpants and a shirt, Cassie with her Uggs and

Paige with her addias sandals. We walked to McDonald's and ate before the

game.

We got to the school gym, and went into the girl's locker room. Even though we

were in 6th grade, we were still Varsity cheerleaders so that meant we would

cheer for the Varsity basketball game. So we sat with the girls and Dom and

his friends besides Cody and Mark, who played on the Junior Varsity basketball

team.

We were all having so much fun. Then Olivia got there. I just couldn't stand

her lately. I tried to have fun after that, but it was just hard. After the JV

game, there was a break for the Varsity to warm up.

We cheered during half-time and did really good. After we were done, we went

back and sat on the bleachers with everyone.

"So Dom, do you want to go out with me sometime?" I heard Olivia ask Dom.

Everything got really quiet in our group, and Dom turned a little red.

"Sure." Then something snapped, I felt tears burning in my eyes and I got up,

quickly and ran to the bathroom. Paige and Cassie followed me in there. They

let me cry for a while before even asking what was wrong.

Once I was calmed down, Paige asked, "What is it, Nessie? Is it Dom?" Then I

actually thought about it. Cassie was right and I realized then. I was

jealous. I liked him.

I nodded, and said it out loud for the first time, "I like Dom."

Cassie looked like she was proud and Paige a little surprised, but then she

said, "Oh my God, you, two would be freaking adorable together!" I smiled, but

Olivia busted into the bathroom asking if I was okay.

I went back out to the bleachers and sat with my friends, and I know that Dom,

worriedly looked at me for the rest of the night.

* * *

**okay so i hope you all enjoyed that, i know i skipped a lot but i didn't know what else to do a chapter about. and if you think they were mature, i just used the way the 6th graders at my school acted so...well anyway i hope you like it. next chapter should take as long. i love you all. and thanks to my beta Sarahlynn**

**~alllly**


	6. Plan Michael

here is Ch.6!

* * *

Fireflies

Ch.6- Plan Michael.

RPOV

After the game, things weren't the same for me. I just didn't feel like myself around Dom anymore. And honestly I missed the way things were for us, back in the good old second grade days. The times playing in the tree house or when our families when to Disney World together. But now its seventh grade and things are much different. I like Dom, Dom likes Olivia, and she likes him back.  
"Nessie, wake up." Momma shook me, trying to get me up. It was Saturday and I just wanted to sleep until I was going out with my friends. I was mostly going out tonight to keep my mind off the fact Dom was going out with Olivia tonight.  
"What, Mom?" I rolled over, and looked at her.  
"Get up! Cory, Amy, Cassie and Dom are coming over, dear." She told me, I looked away. I didn't tell my mother that I liked Dom yet.  
"Oh, alright." I sighed. Momma looked at me, obviously worried.  
"What is it, dear? You're usually excited when they coming over."  
"I am excited."  
"No, you're not so tell me what is wrong."  
"Okay, well the thing is Dom is going on his first date tonight with Olivia and I realized that I'm really jealous because I kind of have a crush on Dom." I looked at her, nervously.  
"Oh, does Dom know how you feel? Is that why you don't want to see him?"  
"No, but it's just weird to pretend to be happy for him but it's really tearing my heart apart."  
"First crush." Momma smiled. "I understand if you don't want to tell him but give it one night. And don't let this affect your friendship. You'll miss him." Momma hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Now get dressed and come down for breakfast, your father is making french toast and sausages."  
"Okay, thanks Momma." I smiled at her.  
"You're welcome, sweetie." She walked out the door. I went over to my closet and took out a pair of white skinny jeans, a yellow shirt with white stripes and a pair of Nikes. I left my hair down in curls as usual.  
"Good morning, Daddy." I greeted my father as I walked into the kitchen. He set a plate of breakfast in front of me.  
"Good morning, Nessie." He kissed the top of my head, and I dug into my french toast. He walked out into the living room and sat on the couch with my mother, who was reading Wuthering Heights. Again.  
I went out into the living room and sat on the love seat. I started listening to my Ipod until I dozed off. I woke up when I heard my mother opening the door.  
I hugged Cory, Amy and Cassie. But just as Cassie and I were going up to my room Dom said, "No hug for me?" He made his sad face at me. I felt myself blush a little and I went over and hugged him. He stayed downstairs with the parents for a while.  
"So how are you doing, Ness?" Cassie asked me as we got upstairs. She fixed her vest that she was wearing with a plain white shirt and light blue jeans.  
"I'm okay, just nervous for him."  
"Nervous, Nessie?" She laughed.  
"I'm just like super jealous." I looked out the window, as I heard wolves howling outside. I was guessing it was Jake and the pack.  
"I know. But he won't be able to stay with her long, she's too freaking annoying for him. You know how easily annoyed my brother is." I laughed and nodded.  
"I don't get it, it's just like all of a sudden I like him. I have no idea where it came from." I had no idea that Dom was standing at the door for that part. He knocked on the door, and I got up and let him in, a little nervous that he heard.  
Cassie spoke up, "Did you hear anything we just said?"  
"Only the last thing that Nessie said." He looked at me. "Who is it that you like? I'm gonna beat the ** out of him."  
"What? You're freaking ridiculous. You can go on dates with people and I can't even like someone without you threatening to beat the ** out of them. Well you're nuts! And since when did it ever matter to you who I liked?" I yelled at him, kinda **.  
"Hey, don't even go there! I'm only looking out for my bestfriend! You don't understand, Nessie! Guys are rotten pieces of **! And why are you so worried about my date?" He yelled back, I honestly couldn't believe this was happening. But I was so angry that I had to let it out.  
"You honestly want to know who I like, its Mike!" I only said I like Mike because Dom hated Mike. "And since guys are rotten pieces of **, that must make you a piece of rotten ** too! Stay out of my life, Dom!"  
"Fine, I will." He said, very quietly and ran out of my room. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I started crying and Cassie hugged me, she looked pretty torn.  
Later on, when Amy, Cory and Dom left, Cassie and I went to the mall with Paige, Breanna and Haley.  
"Nessie, whats the matter, girl? You aren't yourself tonight." Haley brought up as we were walking around.  
"I kind of got in a fight with Dom."  
"Oh my freaking God, what happened?" Paige demanded.  
"He overheard something I said about liking someone then it ended with me telling him to stay out of my life." I told them.  
They all hugged me and said it would be okay. But we of course saw Dom and Olivia walking around the mall. And I couldn't help but notice that Dom wasn't himself either. Maybe our fight affected both of us. Whatever. He deserved what he got.  
We saw him and Olivia, often throughout the night. And I showed Dom that I was fine. But the whole night I was thinking how that should be me with him. So obviously what I was showing him was completely a lie.  
That night we had a sleepover at Haley's and they kept my mind off all the drama in my life but we did come up with a plan. Plan Michael.


End file.
